Before It's Too Late
by Teelana-Zoar
Summary: Classic MotU. Randor is disappointed with his son... but what happens when he decides on more drastical measures to teach Adam responsibility? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS: Teelana, Zoar

TITLE: Before It's Too Late

SUMMARY: Classic MotU. Randor is disappointed with his son... but what happens when he decides on more drastical measures to teach Adam responsibility?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything but the plot. This story was written for non-commercial purposes.

AUTHORS' NOTES: We started writing this story in May 2002. Now it's finally online, and it's also available in a German version. It's the first story we wrote together, and for both of us it's the first to be "published".

Feedback and criticism are very very welcome! So please R and R. And now have fun reading!

****

Before It's Too Late

"Beastman, Trapjaw! You idiots! With amateurs like you we'll never get the transporter!" yelled Skeletor.

The fight in front of the royal palace of Eternia wasn't over yet. However, for Skeletor and his minions it looked like the odds against success were high: He-Man had just thrown Trapjaw into the nearest well when Teela was frontally attacked by Beastman. The power of the Lord of wild animals' attack made her fall onto her back. But when he was about to throw himself onto her she had the presence of mind to stem her feet into his abdomen; with the help of his own momentum she catapulted him over her head. Beastman had no time to get up as He-Man was already there, grabbed him by his ankles and sent him after Trapjaw into the well.

With the help of their laser beams Duncan and the Royal Guard had already destroyed Skeletor's robot army.

Skeletor raised his staff and said, his voice full of wrath: "With fools like you it's no wonder my plans never succeed! I'll come back, He-Man!" 

With these words he opened a dimensional gate and disappeared. Beastman and Trapjaw had climbed out of the well as fast as possible and now they hurriedly followed their master back to Snake Mountain.

As the fight was over, He-Man, Teela and Duncan stood together.

"Which transporter was Skeletor talking about?" He-Man asked. 

"I think he was after my latest invention, a portable transporter. But it wouldn't have been of much use to him, I haven't finished it yet," explained Duncan.

"Damn, they have escaped again," Teela complained. "Well, there's one good thing about it – at least I won't be late for Adam's training. I have to go now." And with a look at He-Man: "Thank you for your help, He-Man – again."

When Teela was out of hearing range, He-Man grinned at Duncan and said: "I had better hurry, or Adam will be late for training. Your daughter is already irritated enough, he shouldn't make it even worse. See you later."

He-Man left to change back into the prince of Eternia while Man-at-Arms followed his daughter into the palace.

King Randor was standing on a balcony from where he could see the whole of the palace yard. He had followed the fight in excitement, but there hadn't been a single moment of doubt in which he feared that Skeletor might win out in the end. He was proud of his men, brave warriors all, who had defended Eternia against Skeletor countless times already. But their biggest gratitude they all owed to He-Man, who was always there in times of need and without whom they would all be much worse off.

Quietly he said to himself: "There were so many young fighters down there, some of them even younger than Adam."

Of his son, however, there wasn't a sight to be seen anywhere; probably he had gone fishing with Cringer again. Randor thought back to his own youth, and how he himself had already been in command of his own regiments as a prince of Adam's age. But Adam showed not the slightest sign of either responsibility or keenness, and that at the age of 23. By the ancients, he didn't even seem to be concerned at all...

"... If he only was just a little like He-Man."

Randor took a deep breath and made a decision: It couldn't go on like that with Prince Adam!

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, which they all used to eat together, king and queen retired to their closet. Randor had been very quiet all evening and had watched his son carefully. Marlena hadn't missed this.

"Randor, something is on your mind. What's wrong?" she asked.

At first her husband didn't respond and just stared silently into space. Just when Marlena wanted to leave it at that and put a soothing hand on his shoulder, Randor slowly started to talk.

"It's about Adam," he began.

Marlena had already thought so.

"It wouldn't hurt if he showed a little more sense of responsibility, don't you think so?" he went on. "He lives for the day, does only what he thinks is _fun,_ he is late all the time, lazes about, loves flirting with the young ladies-".

With every word he became more agitated, which made Marlena cut him short: "And what are you getting at?" she asked.

"I'm fed up with it now. Adam has to learn that he must take on responsibility, for himself and for others. After all he is to be king one day." He paused for a moment. "I wonder what's wrong with him. He used to be different... more... _interested_ in things."

"Please believe me when I tell you this – you underestimate him. There's more to him than you think," Marlena defended her son.

"Then why by the ancients doesn't he show it? Trips to the wilderness with Duncan or Teela everytime he feels like it are not my idea of greatness."

Marlena rolled her eyes. She knew those tirades all too well; her husband had often complained about one or the other thing concerning Adam in the past, but he had never seemed as serious as he was now.

"So what?"

He echoed: "So what? I have to make him get used to the idea of responsibility."

Marlena raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Randor took a deep breath. "He will get married."

The queen was speechless for a few seconds; she would have expected much, but not _that._

"I suppose you haven't broken those happy news to Adam yet? Did you think of anybody in particular for Adam's future spouse?" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No, that's not the point. It's not my intention to make him unhappy. Far from it. I simply think that marriage will be good for him; if he knows that somebody relies on him it will surely make him calmer. He would concentrate on the important things in life." Randor hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words. Impatiently he concluded: "Everybody knows that it's a fact that a married man doesn't behave like a bachelor!".

Marlena was still far from being convinced that Randor's idea was wise. She had always let her son do what he thought was right – and he had never disappointed her. She was deeply reluctant to force her son to do something, especially if the matter was something of so much importance for his life, like, for example, marriage. It seemed absurd to her; however, she knew her husband well enough to see that it was practically impossible to change his mind this time.

"Well, then it would surely be best if you told him of your decision soon," she said dryly.

Randor frowned in astonishment. He was surprised that his wife didn't try to talk him out of it. Marlena hadn't grown up with the ways of the court, so it was always she who stood on her ground in anything concerning Adam and who always defended him. And in most cases she had her way.

"Oh, well, um, then this is settled," he stuttered. For him it really was, he didn't think about it any longer.

Marlena's mind, however, was still occupied with it. She did have her reasons why she had seemingly given up without a fight. She had been suspecting for quite some time that Adam was honestly interested in one woman; that woman, however, was still completely ignorant of it. She sincerely hoped his father's decision would make Adam act upon it.

If he really was to get married, then he should get married to the woman he loved.

Although Adam regularly came late for training, this didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. This was partly – mainly – because of his trainer.

"You spin around like this... and the you hit the target." She hit a wooden pillar with her sword, leaving deep marks on it. "Got it? Good, your turn."

Although Teela's standards were high Adam didn't really have problems to live up to them. And so he mastered the last of that day's exercises.

Just when the lesson was over Duncan entered the room. "Have you finished? Adam, your father would like to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm on my way." He smiled at Teela. "See you later."

On the way to his father's study Adam's thoughts wandered back to Teela. The training had flown by in no time again; in his opinion he didn't spend by far enough time with the busy Captain of the Royal Guard.

When he knocked at the door of the study he wondered what was so important that it couldn't wait until dinner.

"Come in," the king called.

Adam entered. "You had me come, father?"

"Son, I have to talk to you," Randor began. Adam waited for his father to continue.

Randor got up and went over to the window. For a moment he looked at the capital of his kingdom. 

"I was thinking, and I have made a decision," the king said in a grave tone of voice. "You are 23 years old now, and you should become aware of the fact that you'll be king of Eternia one day. I think that it is time for you now to get married."

For a moment Adam was dumbfounded. The prince knew only too well that his father was everything but satisfied with him. He would love to correct the image of the prince free from worries. He had been suffering from it for long enough already – actually since the day he had received the Sword of Power. But he would never have thought that his father would take such a measure.

Adam swallowed. Hard. With disbelief in his voice he asked: "And do you already have any concrete ideas whom I am to get married to?"

Randor shook his head. "No, I haven't. Of course I'm not going to force a woman on you. The choice is yours... and you know one or the other young lady, don't you."

Adam winced at that, as the veiled reproach was only too obvious to him. Randor hesitated, but then he went on: "Well, there's one possible candidate I would like to suggest: Lord Merkon's daughter, Lady Gwendolyn. She's about your age and she's said to be very pretty. He's going to visit us next month to sign a trade agreement."

Adam looked to the ground, depressed. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, father?"

Now Randor looked directly at his son. "This is a serious matter, I mean it. I hope this is clear to you?"

"Yes, father. I take it very seriously," Adam responded bitterly.

"Good, son, think carefully about it," the king said, trying to be reconciling. "I see you at dinner."

Adam was already about to turn around and now left the study. He didn't know yet what to think of the conversation that had just taken place.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am to get married!" Adam was looking rather distraught while he wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the palace. His mind was wholly focused on this one word – marriage. Its implications were so enormous that he wasn't really able to think clearly. He was so occupied with himself that he didn't even notice what was happening around him; neither the servants who greeted him cordially nor the delicious scents from the palace kitchen which would normally have made him pay the cooks a visit.

Unconsciously he had made his way to Duncan's laboratory; he only noticed it when he was almost standing in front of its door.

He needed somebody he could actually talk to, who would listen to him. He somehow had to sort out the chaos that was reigning in his head; and who would be better suited to help him than his good friend Duncan? After a moment's hesitation Adam entered the laboratory and looked around for Man-at-Arms. He was standing on the other side of the room, bent over a table, working on the completion of his transporter, highly concentrated.

"Duncan?" Adam asked softly to get his attention.

The royal inventor looked up from his work.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Adam continued.

The young prince's confused expression and his grave tone of voice immediately made him pay attention.

"You never disturb me, son," he answered. "What's the problem?"

"I've just had that conversation with my father," Adam explained. He stopped. Duncan somehow knew that this meant no good.

"He wants me to get married. Soon."

Man-at-Arms was visibly surprised. "Um... well... to whom?" 

"To nobody in particular. I may chose my future wife myself." Adam was silent for a moment. Duncan said nothing, as he felt that this was by far not all the prince wanted to say.

"I don't understand why my father has had that idea all of a sudden. I know that he isn't satisfied with me. But I can't help it – well, I don't have to explain it to you."

Duncan nodded compassionately.

"I'm fully aware that I'll have to marry _someday_, after all I'm the heir to the throne. I absolutely don't mind getting married, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I don't really feel that I'm ready for it, that is, I've got a bad feeling to go and look for a wife just like that; I mean, there are certainly enough women who would jump at the chance of getting engaged to the crown prince. Well, I'm sure there would be some nice women among them, but I'm not really interested in any of them. There's only one who really interests me. But I don't know what Teela would say..."

When Adam realized what he had just said his torrent of words stopped abruptly. This was the first time that he had openly admitted his affection for Teela. Adam looked at Duncan who looked at him in return, his face displaying a good-natured expression.

"I've always hoped you two might find each other one day."

"But we _haven't _found each other," Adam argued.

"Not _yet,_" Man-at-Arms corrected him. "You'll have to tell her of your feelings if you want her. And soon at that."

"I don't think that the solution is that easy. You seem to forget how much she likes He-Man, and I don't know how she feels about Adam."

Duncan came over to Adam and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she just needs a little hint to open her eyes. So far she's probably thought of you more as a good friend and the idea that you could be more to her hasn't crossed her mind yet."

"But – I haven't got much time to convince her. I think my father will insist on having this settled soon."

When Adam mentioned the king again Duncan's face darkened. He couldn't understand how Randor could possibly create such a situation for his son. It made him angry, but he tried not to show it to Adam.

"You have to tell her. It's your only chance, and it might be your last, you know that. If you are married to somebody else then Teela's liking for He-Man won't be worth anything. You would surely regret it if you didn't even try it."

Adam thought about it for a moment. "Yes, you're right. I'll talk to her as soon as possible. Wish me luck." Adam turned around and went to the door. There he stopped for a second and looked around to Duncan again. "It's good to have you as a friend." Then he left the laboratory.

Man-at-Arms gazed after him lost in thought. Adam was a good boy, he didn't deserve even more sorrows. He sincerely hoped that everything would work out well with the two young people.

The dinner that evening was governed by silence. Even Orko's magic tricks weren't met with much enthusiasm. Adam said almost nothing. Prince and King hardly talked to each other.

Marlena realised the tense atmosphere. She concluded that her husband had already talked to Adam. She decided to talk to her son at the next best opportunity. 

Duncan studied the familiar faces of his neighbours. He was worried, and he hoped that in the end this whole affair would turn out well.

Only Teela was as ignorant as Cringer who was happily gnawing at a bone under the table. But nevertheless she realised the strange atmosphere of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

After Adam had spent the last few days thinking of the best way to break the 'news' to Teela, he had finally made up his mind not to put it off any longer.

As he knew that Teela would be going through the new schedule with her guardsmen that day he decided to wait for her and to talk to her before his courage would leave him again.

Adam leaned at the wall in front of the meeting room of the Royal Guard, which was situated next to the gym, waiting for the door to open and for Teela to come out. He was very nervous and had to pull himself together not to turn around and go again leaving his business unfinished.

After a while a stream of soldiers left the room, greeting the prince politely. Adam peeked around the corner and found Teela alone in the room, sorting out a pile of paper. For a moment he just looked at her without trying to get her attention.

Teela, however, felt that somebody was watching her and looked up. "Oh, hello Adam. You're already here?" she asked in surprise." Your training is only due in an hour."

Adam entered hesitatingly. "I'm early, I know. I wanted to talk to you." For another moment he looked to the ground, his heart racing.

Teela grew impatient. "Very well! Maybe you can tell me what's been going on here lately! Everybody behaves strangely; there's hardly a word spoken, you're so pensive all day, and my father has something on his mind, too, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He just – looks at me from time to time. And I haven't got the slightest idea what's wrong here."

Adam was taken by surprise by this energetic outburst. "I think I can help you..."

Teela looked at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

"I had a conversation with my father." He hesitated. "To make a long story short: He wants me to get married, as soon as possible."

Teela stared at him in disbelief.

"He doesn't care to whom, he just wants me to find a wife. I suppose he wants to teach me responsibility. But I just can't imagine to spend my life with any woman." Softly he added: "But only with one woman in particular."

Adam looked into her eyes steadily. "I don't want any other woman, I want _you_, Teela." He lowered his eyes and said in a low voice: "I love you."

Teela sat down, unable to say anything for a moment. 

"Adam... this comes unexpected. You want me as your wife? But you're like a brother to me! I like you a lot, and you know that, but... but..." Teela stopped, not knowing what to say or to think anymore. "But becoming your wife? No."

Adam swallowed. He had expected this reaction, but deep down he had nonetheless hoped for a different answer. Now he felt bitter disappointment overcome him. He gave Teela one last, sad smile, turned around and left.

Teela was still staring at the door in confusion when Adam was long out of sight.

Adam withdrew to his room. He didn't want to talk to anybody – he didn't even want to see anybody. Silently he closed the door behind him , sank down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

He had told her now.

He really had expected this reaction – feared this reaction. Nevertheless he had wished for another answer with all his heart.

Sadly he thought of Teela's big blue eyes which often had such a joyful and self-confident expression in them, but which now had looked at him only with confusion and disbelief. Oh yes, there was certainly not the slightest doubt that she was beautiful, but for him that was by far not her most prominent quality. She was ambitious and intelligent, and she was – contrary to many other women he knew – open-minded and honest, natural, and she used her own head. But what meant most to him was the trust that had developed between them throughout all the years.

But above all he knew one thing: It made him happy when she was around.

But why did he torture himself with such thoughts now? Even pure friendship was probably not possible anymore, as they could hardly behave as freely in each other's presence as they used to.

Why had it had to happen? If only he had had more time! Then he wouldn't have had to throw Teela off guard like that. He was sure that her rejection was to a great degree also due to her admiration for He-Man; after all, he himself knew best how she behaved in his presence. Of all the people around him Teela was the one he wished most to know everything. But that was impossible.

Why oh why did his father do this to him? Helplessly he gave a pillow a punch. For the first time he admitted to himself that he felt something like anger towards his father. Randor had often treated his son unfair, but nothing had ever had such devastating consequences for his life. Up to this time he had always been able to give him credit for the fact that he knew nothing of his secret, but this time the pain was so great that it wasn't enough of an excuse anymore.

Adam got up and went out onto the balcony. It overlooked the land he defended as He-Man and which he would reign as king one day. He was not yet able to imagine that the woman who would be by his side as queen would not be Teela.

He didn't even dare to think of all that could have been.

When Teela had more or less recovered from her shock she went to the gym. She had to occupy herself somehow. And she thought that it was quite improbable that there would be training with Adam that day.

As usual she started her own training programme. But from exercise to exercise it became more and more difficult for her to really concentrate on it. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the conversation which had come as a complete surprise to her. 

She didn't remember ever having seen Adam so serious and insecure. And again and again she saw his sad eyes in her mind. What by the ancients could she have told him? What was she to tell him? She couldn't possibly _marry_ him... They had grown up together, he was like a brother to her. What could she have done?

She stopped in her training and took a deep breath. "He said he loves me..."

How did that come to him all of a sudden? He was a good friend. But not more. Moreover, there was still He-Man... She felt drawn to the hero...

What was all that about anyway? Why did Randor suddenly force Adam to marriage?

Teela became increasingly annoyed. However, the real reason for it wasn't Adam, but her own confusion.

"Snap out of it now!" Teela told herself off aloud, pushed the whole matter aside and continued her training.

Marlena knocked at the door of Adam's room; she guessed she would find her son in there, as he hadn't been present at dinner. She had hoped he would come to talk to her of his own accord, but as he hadn't done so so far she thought it was necessary to talk to him. Her son sometimes tended to get lost in his own thoughts when it would be better to talk about it to somebody.

At first there was no response, so Marlena knocked again, more loudly this time. When there was still no reaction, she opened the door a little and looked inside the room. It was pitch dark.

She asked: "Adam? Are you in there?"

"Yes, mother, I'm here."

"May I come in?"

"Yes, sure." Adam switched on the lamp next to his bed. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the light, then he looked at his mother. Marlena came over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm worried about you. Do you want to talk about the whole affair?"

"There isn't much to talk about. I'm going to get married, but not to the woman I love."

"Why that? Have you already talked to Teela?"

Adam sadly looked to the ground. "This afternoon. And..." He frowned. "How do you know it's Teela?"

"I've been suspecting it for a while."

Adam wasn't overly surprised. His mother had always known what was on his mind without him having to tell her.

"What exactly did happen?" asked Marlena.

"I've told her about father's 'wish' that I am to marry, and that – I love her. But I'm like a brother to her."

Marlena looked to the ground sheepishly. Could it be that she had misjudged the situation so much? Had she had the feeling that things would turn out like that she would never have let Randor get away with his plan.

"I'm so sorry." She took her son into her arms. 

"Why couldn't you talk father out of it?" Adam asked in resignation. By then it didn't even matter to him anymore – his anger was gone. Nothing could be changed anymore.

But the queen felt guilty. "I'm sure I would have been able to. But I had hoped –"

Adam freed himself from her arms and got up. "It's alright. It doesn't make a difference anymore. I've lost Teela, no matter which way you look at it. Now I can as well marry this Lady Gwendolyn. At least father will be happy then."

Marlena looked at him questioningly. "Gwendolyn? Lord Merkon's daughter? How did you come up with that idea?"

"Father suggested her. After all Lord Merkon is a trading partner. And moreover she's said to be pretty. I'll tell father that she shall accompany her father to the signing of the agreement next month. Then the engagement can be announced."

"What are you talking about?" Marlena felt like she didn't know her son anymore. "Think about it again. And give Teela some more time. Nothing is official yet, we could still just forget about the whole affair."

Calmly Adam said: "No, mother, that wouldn't change anything. I should better forget Teela. I'll marry Gwendolyn." And again: "It doesn't matter."

Seeing her son giving up like that hurt Marlena deeply, but in a way she could understand his reaction. She got up, gave Adam a kiss on the forehead and left the room in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later Randor had Teela come to his study. He told the Captain of the guard that she had to prepare a schedule for the ball which would be held the week after in honour of Lord Merkon and his daughter.

From the king's study Teela went straight to her father's laboratory. When she passed the throne room she overheard some decorators discussing excitedly which flowers would match such a special occasion.

Teela shook her head in confusion. A ball... a special occasion... what was that all about?

She entered the laboratory. There she found her father.

"Oh, Teela, just a second, I'll be with you at once."

Teela let her gaze drift through the laboratory. Duncan had completed the transporter. It was now standing on a table, ready to be tested.

When Duncan came over to her she asked: "Why is the king having a ball for Lord Merkon? I thought he's just coming to sign the trade agreement?"

Duncan asked surprised: "Don't you know? It's not official yet; but haven't you talked to Adam?"

Teela shook her head. Sadly she remembered the last real conversation she had had with the prince.

Man-at-Arms got serious. "After the signing of the agreement there'll be a ball where the king will announce his son's engagement to Lady Gwendolyn." He stopped for a moment, waiting for a reaction before he said: "You know about King Randor's demand on Adam to find a wife, don't you?"

"Um... yes. But I didn't believe he was that serious about it."

"Adam didn't have a choice really," Duncan said sadly.

Teela winced inside. She had just succeeded to sort out her thoughts to a degree that they didn't return to their conversation all the time – and now that!

"I wanted to talk to you, but I had the impression that you didn't feel like it," her father said.

"Yes." Teela changed to a subject she was more comfortable with. "The transporter is ready I suppose. When are you going to test it?"

Duncan had understood and let the subject rest. "That's why I wanted you to come. He-Man will soon be here so that we can test it."

"Oh! Good." That was the final blow. Under normal circumstances she would have been looking forward to meeting He-Man...

She had only just said that when the door opened and He-Man entered.

At the sight of the hero Teela involuntarily gave him a smile. He-Man, however, didn't feel like smiling at all; nevertheless he greeted her friendly, as always.

During the following hour they put the transporter through its paces. He-Man operated it while Duncan gave him instructions and Teela controlled the data the transporter submitted to the computer.

"During the last transport there have been fluctuations," Teela told the two men.

"Really? He-man, would you give it to me for a while, I'll try to repair it."

While Duncan changed the settings of the transporter He-Man went over to Teela to have a look at the data himself. When the two stood there together, both leaned over the monitor, He-Man again realised how much he missed her. The physical closeness and the scent of her perfume didn't exactly make it easier for him.

"That's the perfume Adam gave you for your birthday, isn't it?" he said without thinking.

"Um, yes, it is, how –"

"I've found it!" Duncan called at that moment. "Now it should work without any problems."

They concentrated on their work again. The rest of the tests were indeed carried out successfully. When all series of tests were finished, He-man said good-bye and disappeared.

And left Teela alone with her thoughts again.

Originally Teela had intended to write the schedule that evening. But instead of going to her office she headed straight to her room, as she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it anymore.

Adam would get married to someone else. He had told her himself, but she had never believed that it would actually come to it. But why was she so upset by it? After all it had always been clear that Adam, the crown prince, would have to get married one day. And so far that thought had never disturbed her. 

Teela sat down at the window and looked up to the two moons that were just rising. She felt as if... as if something was about to be taken away from her that had belonged to her all her life. But that was silly; Adam wouldn't suddenly disappear just because he would get married. It was after all just like she had told him, she had always seen him as something like a brother and as a good friend. And why should marriage change anything about their friendship?

And she didn't want anything other than friendship – or did she? Had she made the wrong decision? He really meant a lot to her... but no, that was impossible, because, after all, there was still He-Man; when she was near him she felt safe and protected. However, he didn't only protect her, but the whole of Eternia. He was a great hero and she admired him. But although she was one of his few confidants she knew very little about him, maybe too little.

But what would be if He-Man hadn't come into her life? What would she feel for Adam then? No, between the two of them there could never be more than friendship. 

With that thought she got up, went to her table and began to write the schedule.


	6. Chapter 6 END

When the evening of the ball had come Teela was in the meeting room together with her guardsmen, giving them some final instructions.

"You know it's a special event. I don't want any unpleasant incidents. Does everyone have the programme? Good. You're dismissed."

Teela had already focused her attention on the schedule again when a young guardsman raised his arm and asked: "Um, Captain? I've got a question –"

Teela raised her head. "Didn't I express myself clearly enough?" she snarled at him.

Taken aback he stammered: "No, Captain... you haven't... I'll be on duty then."

Quickly he disappeared. Teela regretted her uncontrolled reaction at once. She knew that she was in a bad mood, but that was no reason to treat the guards like that.

On their way out the other guardsmen threw astonished glances at her. They weren't used to their Captain behaving like that.

When the room had emptied Teela remained sitting for a while. She rested her head on her hands. She knew exactly why her mood was that bad – somehow she couldn't stand the thought that Adam would be engaged to Gwendolyn from tonight on. Although she had never met her she felt deep dislike for her.

At noon Lord Merkon had arrived with his entourage. At the sight of the approaching vehicles Teela had preferred to withdraw in order not to be introduced. At that time she had still told herself that she had more important things to do; but if she was honest to herself now she had only wanted to avoid meeting Adam's future wife.

She didn't quite understand it herself but she was jealous.

Still deeply lost in thoughts Teela went to her room. She had hardly arrived there when somebody knocked at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and her father entered.

"Oh, hello father."

"Teela, the ball is going to start soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I can't, I'll be busy all evening."

"Alright. You know where to find me in case you need me," Duncan said, thinking to himself that it was probably better for Adam if Teela didn't show up at the ball.

After her father had left she got up and began pacing up and down the room restlessly. In a moment the ball would begin, and soon after Adam's engagement would be announced. And after that, nothing could be changed anymore. Then it would be too late.

Too late for what? When she had had the choice she had thought that she was in love with He-Man. But for quite some time already she was not so sure anymore concerning He-man. And now, now that she was on the verge of losing Adam – yes, losing him, that was exactly what it was – she was sure that her feelings for He-Man had never been very much more than admiration for the great hero.

And Adam? She knew him as well as no-one else. True, he was a joyful – carefree – person, yet she had always known him as an understanding and considerate man. Moreover, he was very intelligent, even if he often hid this behind his laziness. And nobody could doubt that he wasn't a handsome young man, too.

She had always known that she could rely on him; and even if he had changed: Teela knew that he hadn't always been the young prince who took life easy. And though she liked teasing him with it, she knew that even today this was only partly true.

Adam had always been there since she could think. 

She couldn't bear the thought that another woman was about to take him away from her.

Because now there was one thing she was sure of:

She loved him.

And she would make the biggest mistake of her life if she didn't go down to the ball room and told him exactly that – before it was too late.

She was already on her way to the door when suddenly she hesitated. Wasn't it too late already? She couldn't simply burst into the ball room! And if she did, what would be if Adam didn't want to hear her explanations anymore and rejected her?

It didn't matter! It didn't matter, even if she caused turmoil and made a complete fool of herself, she had to try it.

Resolutely Teela opened the door and ran down the hallway to the stairs where she stopped for a moment, breathing deeply. Briskly she went down the stairs which led to a side entrance of the throne room. Carefully Teela put the curtains a little aside and peered into the room. The king was holding his opening speech. As Teela knew the program of the evening by heart she knew that the announcement, noted on the program as 'ceremonial address' would take place later. 

As her gaze wandered through the hall she realised the guests' dressy clothing. She was aware that her own uniform didn't quite fit the occasion and that she had better go and get changed as she still had enough time left.

Just when Teela wanted to let go of the curtain her gaze fell on a young, pretty woman with blonde hair who sat next to Lord Merkon making a smug impression. This had to be Lady Gwendolyn. Actually seeing her with her own eyes only served to make Teela more determined in her plan.

She turned around and quickly went back to her room. She took the ballgown her father had given her as a present out of her wardrobe. It was made of heavy, dark-blue silk, at ankle-length, backless and with slim straps.

She quickly put it on. Then she loosened her hair and brushed it so that it fell down on her shoulders in soft red waves. She put on some make-up and finally used some of Adam's perfume.

She hurried back to the ball room, this time to the main entrance. The guards on duty there looked at her in surprise and opened the curtain. Teela entered, her heart beating wildly. Now she was nearly there.

When she had entered she immediately felt curious glances resting on her – among them Lady Gwendolyn's, who exchanged a few whispered words with her father.

Teela went over to the dance floor and looked for prince Adam. A song had just ended and she saw the prince thanking his dance partner with an elegant bow. He noticed Teela and came over to her. Seeing her made his heart ache. Why had she come?

"Teela." At that moment the music began to play again. "May I have this dance?"

Teela agreed, and Adam led her onto the dance floor. He would have loved to tell her how beautiful she looked in this unfamiliar attire, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate now. Slowly they started to dance.

For a moment Teela felt reminded of the dancing lessons she had had as a young girl. She had never been very interested in social events like this and that was why she had only danced a few times since then. She thought of herself as a very mediocre dancer; after a few steps, however, Teela realised Adam's firm hold on her and the way he led her over the dance floor elegantly and with the greatest of ease. He was indeed as good a dancer as everybody said. And she liked it!

After she had concentrated on the calm music for some time, she hesitatingly began to speak. "Adam... I've got to tell you something... I've realised something... I've made a mistake... I've realised now how much you mean to me... you are very, very important to me... and by the ancients, I don't want you to get married to another woman... and what I want to tell you by that is that I love you..." She stopped. "And I really hope that I'm not too late." She looked straight into his eyes.

Adam was so thrown off guard by Teela's disclosure that he momentarily fell out of step. But he recovered quickly and smiled happily at her, and all her fears were forgotten. The tension was gone and she smiled back.

Adam was the first to talk again: "Teela, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will."

"Teela, do you know how much I would like to kiss you now?" He pulled Teela closer to him and whispered: "I love you."

For the rest of the song they didn't speak anymore and simply revelled in the mutual closeness. After the dance had ended they reluctantly parted.

"I'll talk to my parents at once," Adam said.

"Do you think there'll be problems?" Teela asked. 

"I don't think so," Adam said with a hopeful glance to his mother. "None that can't be solved, I hope."

Adam led Teela to her father's table. Duncan looked at them grinning broadly, but said nothing.

"Thank you for the dance," the prince said with a smile a thanked _his_ Teela with a flawless bow. Teela sat down on the empty place next to Duncan who took put his hand on hers to reassure her. "Everything will be alright."

When Adam turned around and headed towards his parents' table his mother got up and came to him. She had watched everything in relief – and she had already asked her husband to hold the speech instead of him. Randor had been surprised, but had agreed.

The two went a little away from the crowd.

"Mother –" Adam began.

Marlena interrupted him: "There won't be an engagement to Gwendolyn I suppose?"

Adam smiled at her, his eyes shining. "Yes. Teela wants to become my wife."

"Thank God. I'm so happy for you. For the both of you."

"Will there be problems with father?"

"No, certainly not. You just sit down, I'll take care of the rest."

They went back to the king's table and sat down. Marlena waited until the music had stopped, got up and stood in front of the thrones. King and prince followed her. The queen waited until all the dancers had gone back to their seats and then began her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured guests, again I welcome you here..."

Adam wasn't able to listen to his mother's speech for long; he was much too occupied with his own thoughts. Again and again his gaze wandered back to Teela.

"I have the honour to announce tonight the engagement of our son, Prince Adam of Eternia."

A surprised murmur rose among the guests and there was a short applause. "Adam, would you please bring your fiancée here to us."

Smiling he went to Teela without realising Lady Gwendolyn's shocked face. The prince happily took Teela's hand and led her to his parents, followed by everybody's eyes.

Randor recovered quickly from his initial shock and said in a celebrational tone: "May I introduce you to the future crown princess of Eternia: Lady Teela, daughter of our Man-at-Arms and Captain of the Royal Guard."

When he heard Teela's name Cringer raised his head in astonishment, while Orko immediately began to clap enthusiastically. After a second the guests joined in, and now the applause was significantly louder than before.

It had taken Lady Gwendolyn a while to get over her shock, but now she was about to jump up and protest. Her father, however, held her back.

"Sit down, Gwendolyn. Everything is exactly as it should be. Can't you see how happy they are?"

"But..." she wanted to object indignantly. Her father looked at her calmly, and she gave up.

The orchestra started to play again and the newly engaged couple opened the dance.

After they had danced for a while Adam said: "I'm so glad that I won't have to marry Gwendolyn."

"And why is that," Teela asked teasingly.

"She can't dance."

As a response to this Teela pinched his arm.

But Adam immediately got serious again. "What about He-Man after all?"

"Oh no, was it that obvious?" Teela asked, astonished.

"I couldn't miss it." He watched Teela's face closely.

"He-Man has many admirable qualities," she began to explain, "but I came to the conclusion that I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_," she finished honestly.

Adam was relieved. Here with him was Teela, and she wanted him as he was, for his own sake, not because she thought that He-Man was out of reach and he was her second choice, and not because she knew they were one and the same person.

There would be a time when he would tell her everything.

Softly he drew her closer to him. For Adam there was only the woman in his arms at that moment. Lost in thought he said: "That's the perfume I gave you for your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, why do you..." She remembered somebody else – He-Man – asking her the exact same question a few days ago.

"How did he know..." Teela murmured.

"Who knew what?" Adam wanted to know.

"He-Man..." Teela looked at Adam with piercing eyes. And suddenly it seemed to her as if the hero of Eternia was standing in front of her. Her eyes widened; she still didn't really believe it. "Could it be..."

"Teela, what's wrong?"

"All the years, and you didn't tell me."

Adam hadn't expected this, but nevertheless he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

"I would have loved to tell you."

Teela shook her head. "Let's talk about it later. Right now I'm happy to be here with you."

Contentedly Teela let her head sink against Adam's chest and they danced on in silence. After a while Adam's gaze fell on a figure in the window which had apparently been there for quite some time. Zoar.

__

I'm so happy for the two of you. I'm glad to see my daughter so happy he heard the sorceress' telepathic voice in his mind.

__

Thank you, sorceress. I hope it's alright that Teela knows the secret now?

Don't worry. It was I who lifted the ban of the sword off of her, which prevents others to recognise you.

Thank you.

And Adam – I cannot imagine anybody I would rather have as my son-in-law than you.

With that the falcon turned around and flew away.

Adam returned his attention to Teela. When they came near the balcony he drew her out with him. There they were undisturbed. Adam lovingly held Teela in his arms in front of him. Together they looked up to the two moons above and listened to the music playing inside.

After a while he turned her around and drew her near. And in the silvery light of the moons they shared a kiss for the first time.

THE END


End file.
